Fragmentos del pasado
by Dark Adrenaline
Summary: Iván recibe cartas anónimas de alguien que lo ayudo a escaparse de los mongoles dandole pistas a traves de estas para descubrir y revelar quien es, para recordarlo tiene q volver al lugar de origen q ocacionó su terrible infancia.
1. Chapter 1

hi! gomenasai -.- x que no publique tan seguido mis fics realmente esta historia aun no lo he terminado aun...y bueno por cuestiones de tiempo no lo pude finalizar antes, asi que please tengan me paciencia x esta historia (le soy sincera -.-) es bastante larga, pero la mas hermosa e increíble que he escrito hasta ahora..trataré de publicarlo lo seguido posible..etto esta historia me he inspirado en algunas canciones de la banda Within Temptation como _memories, all I need, are you the one, say my name ,_entre otras, son varias n.n pero esas son las principales..para quienes no escucharon de esta banda, se los recomiendo tiene lindas canciones n.n..ok gente disfruten de la historia

* * *

><p>Fragmentos del pasado<p>

(Versión de Iván)

Capitulo 1: Invitación

Aburrido de las largas y densas reuniones con sus superiores, Iván Braginsky sin mediar palabras se pone de pie y se retira de la sala. Sus superiores observan con cierto desdén lo que estaba haciendo, de repente comienzan aguardar silencio, durante ese momento ninguno de ellos lo detuvo, ni siquiera para preguntarle. Al irse de allí, todos los presentes reunidos en la sala de conferencias reanudan sus temas de la jornada.

Cuando él salió de allí Iván se detiene detrás de la puerta comienza a desperezarse estirándose y alzando sus brazos en alto, luego da un largo y silencioso bostezo, sentía como si estuviera despertándose, comenzando un nuevo día. Realmente las reuniones con sus superiores le aburrían, eran muy densas.

Pero aun así no quiso volver a la reunión, comenzó a caminar por el largo y estrecho pasillo, atraviesa las escaleras principales llegando al gran hall de hotel Palace Triumph*. Había muchas personas rondando en el lugar tanto como los huéspedes como los ayudantes cargando las maletas de aquellos, los recepcionistas atendían cordialmente a los nuevos huéspedes, Entre medio de esa gente, Iván no era una persona que sobresaliera por ser un país, en ese momento él era uno más entre todos, y eso le agradaba.

Finalmente sale de aquel hotel, observa a su alrededor, toda una multitud de personas ocupaba casi toda la vereda en sus andares con sus bolsas de compras, aprovechando el día y la fecha ya que se estaban acercando las fiestas navideñas y también porque no se presentaba las tormentas de nieve como suele presentarse en esa fecha.

Al borde de la acera, alza su mano y llamando a un taxi, se detiene uno, se sube hasta dejarlo en su casa.

Su casa había sido construida a fines XI, a principios del reinado del zar Vladimir I. Desde entonces todos los monarcas rusos de distintos siglos y épocas junto con sus familiares convivían en aquel palacio.

Muchas veces tuvo que ser refaccionada por las invasiones de los mongoles, las revueltas moscovitas para la expulsión de los monarcas así entre tantos hechos. Pero finalmente la decaída de la monarquía rusa en 1905 que ocacionó la muerte de todos los integrantes de la familia Romanov, a consecuencias produciendo grandes destrozos y saqueos.

A comienzos de 1910 el palacio recuperó su esplendor, conservando siempre su belleza clásica.

Más tarde por decisión de Iván se construyeron altos murales de cemento y piedra que cubría todo los alrededores del palacio para prevenir nuevos incidentes.

Al entrar en su amplio palacio, lo recibe una de sus empleadas domesticas, sorprendida al notar que su señor llegara pronto de su reunión, le preguntó si necesitara algo del cual él lo negó. Preguntó si recibió algún llamado o alguna correspondencia, respondiéndole afirmativamente y le entrega un sobre blanco, le agradece y se dirige hacia su habitación.

Su habitación era bastante amplia, sus paredes de cemento pintadas de blanco, sus pisos de madera resonaba apenas por cada paso que daba, con sus amplios ventanales con sus cortinas de vual blanco abiertas entre sí traspasando nítidamente la luz del día iluminando aquel espacio. En el centro junto a la pared de los ventanales se encontraba su cama de dos plazas (ya que anteriormente allí dormían el matrimonio real). A lo largo se ubicaba un angosto pasillo donde se encuentra su biblioteca y escritorio personal.

Aun con el sobre en su mano se dirige hacia su escritorio personal cierra la puerta al entrar, enciende el velador, se sienta sobre su cómoda silla de madera y cuero marrón, toma la carta entre sus manos, en el encabezado del sobre, figuraba escrito mecanografiado.

INVITACIÓN DEL FESTIVAL 1000 AÑOS DE LA CATEDRAL SANTA SOFÍA*.

Recorta uno de los extremos laterales del sobre abriéndolo de allí, saca una hoja redoblada en tres partes, lo desdobla extendiéndola entre sus manos, lee su contenido en ella decía:

Señor Braginsky:

Esta invitación está dirigida a usted invitándolo cordialmente al festival de aniversario 1000 años de nuestra primera catedral de nuestro país.

Le informamos que se realizará el 27 de diciembre en la ciudad de Kremlin Nóvgorod*.

La ceremonia del festival comenzará a partir de las 18:00 hs, se permite asistir con ropa formal.

Atentamente.

Comité de Alcaldía de Nóvgorod.

Tras terminar de leer la invitación, dobla nuevamente la invitación poniéndola dentro del sobre y lo guarda dentro del primer cajón superior derecho de su escritorio, lo cierra.

Se pone de pie, tomándose sus manos en su espalda, camina lentamente hacia la ventana, se asoma y observa con sus ojos melancólicos la mañana nublada, a medida que va recordando poco a poco algunos momentos tormentosos de su infancia.

Desafortunadamente gran parte de sus recuerdos de su infancia se han borrado de su memoria, pero aun así prevalece algunos pequeños fragmentos allí.

La causa de su olvido fue por dos cosas: la primera fue que a medida que pasaba el tiempo nuevos hechos que presencio tras la formación su nuevo imperio como nuevas conquistas, el restablecimiento de la monarquía entre otros hechos hasta lo que es hoy su país.

La segunda y la más importante el querer borrar para siempre esos momentos que azotaron en su infancia.

Pero como todo acontecimiento desagradable siempre tiene su origen, un inicio que después más adelante arrastra consigo de manera incontrolable toda una seguidilla de momentos y hechos tormentosos.

De esa manera le había ocurrido a Iván, aquel origen u inicio se desarrollo en Moscú aquel 26 de diciembre de 1238, un día después de navidad, a plena infancia y muy temprana edad comenzó sus momentos tormentosos, tras la muerte de su querido monarca Yuri II, del cual le tuvo mucho cariño lo apreciaba tanto como si hubiese sido su propio padre.

Toda Moscú estaba de duelo e incluso el pequeño Iván quien tristemente sin esntender observaba a su querido zar cubierto con unas sabanas todo su cuerpo y su rostro, recostado sobre la cama matrimonial real. Alrededor de la cama su esposa, sus hijos y todos aquellos pertenecientes al principado lloraban desconsoladamente.

Iván en total silencio con su mirada nítida que expresaba su dolor se acerca lentamente a la cama de su querido zar.

Pero de pronto uno de los hermanos del zar lo retiene tomando su pequeño brazo, dirigiéndole una mirada triste y a la vez de orden.

-No, Iván es mejor que te marches de aquí.

De pronto sus ojos comenzaron a sollozar tras oír aquella orden. Aun sin entender de lo que estaba ocurriendo comienza a preguntar a todos lo presentes.

-Por qué?...Donde está el zar?-dijo el pequeño ruso, a medida que pronunciaba sus palabras miraba a su alrededor, todos permanecían en silencio algunos llorando, pero sin mediarle respuestas a él-¿Por qué todos están llorando?...¿Qué pasa aquí?.

El hermano del zar sin soltarlo bruscamente le cae sus lágrimas, Iván lo mira detenidamente todavía sin entender. Se seca sus lágrimas se agacha en frente de él, lo toma de sus pequeños hombros, da un ligero suspiro recuperando el aliento, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, le confiesa la verdad.

-Iván, mi pequeño Iván…-se detiene tras llorar nuevamente

-Qué es lo que pasa Boris?..¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba el pequeño desesperado sin dejar de mirarlo.

-El zar ha muerto- musitó finalmente.

Tras oir aquellas palabras el pequeño ruso queda totalmente paralizado, sus ojo estaban abiertos de par en par permaneciendo en un estado de shock del cual no podía salir, parecía como si el mismo tiempo se hubiese detenido al momento de oír esas palabras. Sin salir de su estado y sin mediar palabras impulsivamente se suelta de Boris y rápidamente se acerca al zar, pero en ese preciso momento es detenido por los demás integrantes de la familia.

Boris y junto con los criados forcejean en detener al pequeño Iván. Ante la desesperación e intentar separarse de ellos, la angustia y el dolor invadían fuertemente más y más en él. Aquellos sentimientos junto a la desgarradora desesperación comienzan acomplejarse entre sí, a tal grado que su tristeza se pudo ver como decaían precipitadamente sus pequeñas lagrimas acompañado de sus intensos llantos y gritos que resonaban en toda la habitación.

-zar!..zar! usted no está muerto! zar!.zar!..no me dejes solo!-gritaba doloridamente el pequeño.

A medida que pronunciaba sus propias palabras los criados, logran sacarlo de la habitación.

Entre los pasillos del palacio real resonaban aun los alardidos y llantos de desesperación y angustia del pequeño Iván, a medida que los criados lo iban llevando a su habitación.

Aquellos gritos poco a poco iban desapareciendo lentamente a medida que volvía a la realidad.

Sus ojos permanecían semiabiertos y mirando el exterior de la ventana de su estudio personal contemplando como decaían los primeros copos de nieve. De cierto modo se hacia una casi una similitud con un día de lluvia, pero más de todo la nieve y el invierno siempre fueron y serán sus únicas compañías estando siempre junto a él.

A excepción del día que murió su querido zar, ese día se entrelazaron entre si las lluvias del horroroso día y sus lagrimas de su angustia haciendo que ambas situaciones se unieran en una sola cosa, la perdida de ser querido.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Una Carta Anónima

Los días transcurrían y el día del festival se aproximaba cada vez más, sin darle mayor importancia Iván dudaba en asistir aquel evento. De cierto modo tenía la sensación de tener que volver y recuperar los recuerdos olvidados de su memoria. Por otro lado había algo que le impedía hacerlo, era un sentimiento que le omitía y lo reprimía en su corazón, era ni más ni menos que el miedo. Miedo a volver a reencontrarse con los hechos que afectaron terriblemente su ser, la raíz de su desgraciada infancia.

Pero había otra cosa más, durante su infancia había conocido a alguien del cual le ayudó a escaparse de los mongoles y entre los dos lograron refugiarse en los bosques y estepas de la gran llanura siberiana.

En medio de la reunión con sus superiores en su casa, Iván recibe un sobre blanco, sin nada escrito en la contratapa, sin darle importancia y pasar el tiempo en la reunión lo abre. Saca la única hoja doblada que estaba en su interior, en ella figuraba:

_No sabes quién soy, pero yo sé quién eres. _

_Soy alguien de tu pasado, alguien que te ayudó._

_Revive y recuerda tus momentos de tu pasado y allí me encontrarás._

_Se acerca el día, ese día tan especial, el festival ve allí y vuelve a reencontrarte con tu pasado._

_Vence tus miedos, derroca tus fantasmas ya tu única salvación será fortalecer tu corazón._

_Cuando me encuentres comprenderás que nunca durante todo este tiempo no estuviste solo._

_Ya que desde siempre te he apreciado, mi pequeño yugo._

_Hasta Entonces._

Al terminar de leer la carta, con la mirada baja y aun sujetando la carta, lentamente la nostalgia y la melancólica comienzan adueñarse de su noble corazón. Por más que intentara oprimirlo, ambos sentimientos eran fuertes, pero lo que más odiaba que los demás lo noten. Pero antes de ocurriera y lo noten los presentes, se pone de pie y se dirige hacia la salida sin mediar palabras, pero de pronto uno de sus superiores lo llama, mientras que los demás aguardaban en silencio.

-señor Iván aun no hemos terminado-decía su superior apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa, con sus dedos entrelazados.

Iván estaba de espaldas enfrente de la puerta, le dice:

-me ha surgido una urgencia. Disculpen las moles..-sin poder terminar su frase es interrumpido nuevamente por su superior.

-Estamos a 15 minutos de terminar esta reunión y cerrar el acuerdo de los trabajadores- dijo su superior.

-Lo sé, pero es urgente. Le pido disculpas señores, Buenas Noches.-dijo el ruso.

Enfrente de la puerta, extiende su mano al tocar el picaporte, pero nuevamente es llamado por otro de sus superiores, deteniendo su accionar. Con la vista baja ocultando su expresión melancólica de su rostro se mantiene de espalda.

-Señor Iván. Antes de que se retire una última pregunta. Como verá todos los miembros del comité superior estamos invitados al festival de la catedral Santa Sofía. Bueno señor queríamos saber si usted va asistir dicho evento.

Sin más que hablar, Iván trata de controlar sus sentimientos, de un ligero suspiro, dando su último esfuerzo de reprimición tras al dar esa única y simple respuesta.

-Sí, asistiré.

Finalmente se retira de la sala, aquella opresión que ocultaba sus sentimientos se rompió justo a tiempo. Sin más remedios rápidamente se dirige hacia su habitación.

Cierra la puerta tras de sí, saca nuevamente la carta observándola detenidamente.

Su contenido lo había angustiado, volver a reencontrarse con su pasado, abrir aquellas heridas olvidadas. Rearmar el tiempo y sus propios recuerdos, eso era lo que esa persona deseaba.

Volver a despertar las memorias de su infancia, era un privilegio desolado y triste para Iván, pero un desafío que tendría que enfrentarse, ya que esa persona lo está esperando ya que jamás se olvidó de él.

Los pocos recuerdos que permanecían en su memoria no eran suficientes para rearmar todo su pasado.

Gran parte de sus recuerdos de su infancia yacía aun dormidos en lo más profundo de su corazón y para volver a despertarlos, tenía q volver a ese lugar. Aquel lugar que desencadenó su tormentosa infancia que marcó para siempre por el resto de su vida. Ese lugar era la Catedral Santa Sofía en Novgorod.

* * *

><p>espero que les haya gustado. obviamente lo continuare.<p>

si das un review rusia te dara un besito y un girasol n.n


End file.
